The present invention relates generally devices that may be used in the healing arts and arts generally related thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices which may be used for a variety of purposes including but not limited to dressings for wounds, bandages, drug delivery systems, epidermal lifting mechanisms, and positioning mechanisms for positioning epidermal layers of skin on humans and/or animals in a predetermined manner. The present invention is thus believed to have application in the medical and veterinary sciences.
Several forms of the present invention relate to epidermal lifting mechanisms and methods for increasing the flow of gases into the human body and more specifically to an epidermal lifting mechanism and method for allowing more oxygen to pass through the nasal cavity thus increasing both the flow of oxygen into the lungs and the flow of air exhaled from the lungs. Consequently, embodiments of the present invention are also related to a group of devices which are sometimes called nasal dilators. The present invention provides a comfortable and effective device for allowing increased gas flow rates through the nasal passages and into the lungs.
Additionally, the present invention is an improvement in the field of bandages and suturing aids in that a person may use the present invention to hold the ends of a wound together or apart for the purposes of suturing or cleaning the wound and/or incision. Further, the device of the present invention may be used to apply medicine or anti-bacterial agents to a wound or incision. Also, some embodiments of the present invention may be used isolate a wound or burn in a sterile environment while allowing access to the wound area for purposes such as irrigating the wound. Further, some embodiments of the present invention may be used to stabilize the wound or burn area so that the skin around the wound or burn does not stretch with the movement of an individual and thus prevents further damage to the wound during the healing process and allows for more effective healing of the wound or burn.
The present invention has many applications. The present invention may be generally described as a structure for aiding in the following activities: as an epidermal lifting mechanism for providing a fining force to a predetermined area of the epidermis, such as the area located to either side of the bridge of a persons nose to provide an increased flow rate of gas through (inhaled and exhaled) the nasal passage, e.g., a nasal dilator; a structure for aiding in keeping an incision open; a structure for aiding in keeping a wound open for cleansing; a structure for aiding in keeping the ends or edges of an incision or wound in close, neat, even, alignment by the application of an even pressure across the wound, burn, or incision, so that the area requiring treatment may heal, or be sutured and closed, neatly and thus develop minimal scar tissue; or as an epidermal positioning mechanism as a device for applying medicine to a wound or other desired place on the epidermis of a human or animal.
With respect to the invention""s applications an a dressing the invention may be generally described as comprising: a first section, a second section, and a third section. Of these three sections, the first section is coupled to the second section and the second section is coupled to the third section. The second section comprising an elastic material with the first section and the third section each having a first side; and a predetermined portion of the first side including an adhesive located thereon. The second section of the invention may include a plurality of openings of a predetermined size and predetermined shape.
It should be noted that the predetermined shape or shapes of the openings may be spatially organized in a predetermined manner respective to each other. This is because in one embodiment of the present invention the second section is located between the first and third sections and is preferably composed of an elastic material. By placing openings in the elastic material at predetermined locations the strength of the elastic material, when the elastic material is stretched may be varied and the distribution of force across the elastic material may by varied. Also, the openings can be used to provide a visual reference to a user of the amount of stress being placed upon the second section and whether or not that section has been stretched sufficiently or been stretched too much since the shape of the openings will change in response to the degree to which the elastic material is stretched. Such a visual reference would be useful to medical personnel where, e.g., it is desirable for a predetermined amount of pressure to be applied to a wound.
Further, the second section includes a first margin (if the second section is round then there is structurally just one annular margin near at least a portion of the perimeter of the second section) a second margin. The first section may be integral or coupled to the second section at the first margin; and the third section may be integral or coupled to the second section at the second margin.
Preferably, but not necessarily, the first section and the third section are laminated materials comprising a first layer, a second intermediate layer, and a third layer; with the third layer including the first side coated with adhesive and protected prior to use by a silicone release liner. The second section includes a first margin and a second margin. The first section includes a first channel located between the first layer and the third layer of the first section for receiving the first margin. The second section includes a second channel located between the first layer and the third layer of the second section for receiving the second margin. The second intermediate layer comprising an adhesive material. The first margin and the second margin of the second section respectively including at least one opening and the first margin engaging the second intermediate layer in the first channel and the adhesive material extending through the opening of the first margin; and the second margin engaging the second intermediate layer in the second channel and the adhesive material extending through the opening of the second margin.
The first and third layer of the first section and the first and third layer of the third section preferably being an inelastic material in some embodiments. The inelastic material may be of any suitable material such as a TYVEC brand type of material.
Alternatively, the dressing mechanism may be described as comprising: a first section, a second section, and a third section such that the first section is coupled to the second section and the second section is coupled to the third section. The first section and the third section comprising an elastic material and the first section and the third section each having a first side; and a predetermined portion of the first side including an adhesive located thereon.
Further, the second section includes at least one opening of a predetermined size and the first section and the third section each include at least one opening comprising s predetermined shape. As previously noted the openings of predetermined shape are spatially organized in a predetermined manner respective to each other.
Also, the second section may include at least one margin and the first section and the third section each have a respective margin area. The first section margin is coupled to the second section at a first predetermined portion the margin of the second section. The third section margin being coupled to the second section at a second predetermined portion of the margin of the second section.
Preferably, the second section is a laminated material comprising at least a first layer, a second intermediate layer, and a third layer, the third layer including the first side. The fist section and the third section including a first section margin and a third section margin. Both the first section margin and the third section margin being composed of an elastic material. The second section including at least one channel located between the first layer and the third layer of the second section at the second section margin for receiving the margins of the first and third sections. The second intermediate layer comprising an adhesive material. The first section margin and the third section margin respectively including at least one opening and the margins of the first and third sections engaging the second intermediate layer in the channel at the respective first predetermined margin area and second predetermined margin area so that the adhesive material extends through the openings formed in the material which makes up the first and third section margins. The first and third layer of the second section may, in this embodiment, comprises an inelastic material. The inelastic material may be a polyester.
Further, the second section includes at least one opening or at least one generally transparent section to either allow the wound or burn to be exposed to the air to be observed visually. Additionally, the second section could be modified to include a mechanism for irrigating the wound or burn under the bandage so that the wound or burn could be cleaned or treated without having to remove the dressing. Also, at least one side of the second section could be designed so that it is capable of isolating the wound in a clean environment by creating a solid antiseptic barrier around the wound through the use of a colloid type adhesive or be capable of contacting a wound or burn so that medicine could be applied to the wound or burn directly.
With respect the features of the present invention as an epidermal lifting mechanism, the epidermal lifting mechanism may be generally described as comprising at least one strip of material having a first side and a second side, the strip further including a first end portion and a second end portion. Between the first side and the second side are preferably one or more layers of predetermined materials.
These layers of materials include without limitation, a silicone coated release liner, an adhesive system to adhere the epidermal lifting mechanism to the nose, a top layer of material, and a spring mechanism. Obviously, the release liner is removed prior to placing the epidermal lifting mechanism on the bridge of the nose. The adhesive system, just like the adhesive system for the dressing mechanism, can include a pressure sensitive hypo-allergenic acrylic or a hydrocolloid material but any suitable adhesive system maybe used. The top layer of material can be either a non-woven material or a material with some stretch characteristics such as a three mil polyurethane film. The spring mechanism may comprise a polyester film (usually 2 mils to 8 mils in thickness but any suitable thickness range may be used, e.g., 1-15 mils would be suitable as an alternative thickness range but any thickness range can be used depending upon the desired use and durability) laminated to a spun bonded polyester material. The spun bonded polyester material may or may not be coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive. The spring mechanism may be a plurality of materials which are laminated together.
Although unitary, the mechanism has the following components: a pair of nose pods and a bridge section. The nose pods include an exposed adhesive surface which is bonded to the skin on the sides of the nose. The bridge section of the device has at least one fulcrum point, located at the bridge of the nose when it is applied to the bridge of a nose, and lies across the bridge of the nose.
However, it should also be noted that the present invention could be applied to simply one side of the now with the bridge section of the device ending at the top of the bridge of the nose and being adhered thereto. Alternatively, the bridge section could simply be a strip of resilient or elastic material which is connected to the cheek of the wearer at one end by use of an adhesive material and the nose pod being connected to the side of the nasal passage at the other end.
It should be noted that it is preferable for the nose pods to include horseshoe shaped slits or cuts which are made in the top layer of the material through the adhesive layer which, when applied to the nose, allows the spring action to generate a uniform lifting force in a suction cup like manner while at the same time applying a shearing force to the adhesive itself due to the presence of the slit structures, rather than a lifting force thereby creating flexibility from the lift point to the adhesion point. By decreasing the lifting (peel) force on the adhesive, the stability of the bond between the adhesive and the skin is greatly increased and allows more flexibility of the dilator during facial movement. Thus the dilator will stay comfortably in place even during vigorous movement by the wearer, even when used in applications other than a nasal dilator.
A pair of flaps attached adjacent to the bridge section of the epidermal lifting mechanism create another pair of fulcrum points (fulcrum point 2) between the bridge of the nose (fulcrum point 1) and the adhesive material thereby increasing the dilation force of the outer epidermis of the nasal passages. The additional fulcrum points are accomplished by folding of the flaps adjacent to the bridge section underneath the epidermal lifting mechanism allowing the adhesive area of each flap to adhere to the bottom adhesive area of the bridge section of the epidermal lifting mechanism securing it in place. The flaps include perforations for ease of folding.
As discussed above, the pair of flaps create an additional fulcrum point. Further, when folded they provide a cushioned area for the bridge of the nose to cover the adhesive on the underside of the epidermal lifting mechanism so when applied for several hours and then removed discomfort to the skin tissue on the bridge of the nose is eliminated.
When the top and bottom spring laminates are laminated together and the epidermal lifting mechanism is applied to the nose, the bending of the multi-level springing increases the opening force to the nasal passages over a single level spring. Adding a layer of spring material on top of another layer of spring material creates a leaf spring action. Because there is a stretching force introduced into the top layer when bent over a fulcrum point, a stronger spring action is created as compared to a single layer spring of equal of thickness. Furthermore, bending over a fulcrum point or at multiple fulcrum points further improves the spring action.
Additionally, various pod configurations may be used to allow for flexibility of the bottom spring and/or to allow the pods to conform to the irregular surfaces of the nose or epidermal layer to which they are applied.
A key advantage of this mechanism is that anytime a person engages in physical activity that increases his or her heart rate, this mechanism allows for the delivery of more oxygen to the lungs. Further, the mechanism allows for more air to be effectively exhaled and thus both inhalation and exhalation are enhanced so overall breathing efficiency is enhanced.
Alternatively, this invention may be described as a method for increasing the flow rate of gas through the nasal passages, the method comprising the steps of applying the epidermal lifting mechanism by bending the spring material over the bridge of the nose so that the adhesive material of the nose pods comes into positive contact with the sides of the nose and releasing the nose pods thus allowing the springs to mechanically lift the epidermal surface of the nose and increase the size of the nasal passage openings.
Alternatively, the present invention may be structure which may be used as a nasal dilator wherein the nasal dilator comprises two separate pieces each capable of acting independently of the other. Each piece having at least one nose pod and an elastic member or strip attached to that nose pod. The elastic member or strip having a first end and a second end with the nose pods being attached to the first end. The elastic member having a second end attached to an anchor mechanism. The anchor mechanism having a first side and an adhesive material included thereon. The nose pod having the previously described structure for a nose pod. The anchor mechanism being applied to a predetermined area on a persons cheek a sufficient distance away from the side of the persons nose so that the nose pod, coupled to the elastic member, may be applied to the outside surface or epidermis surrounding the nasal passage of a persons nose and the elastic member retracting between the anchor mechanism and the nose pod causing lifting of the epidermis on the side of the nose and thereby increasing the opening of the nasal passage way.
Accordingly, the present invention may be considered an epidermal positioning mechanism having an elastic material coupled to a first end piece and a second piece. The first and second end pieces each having at least one side including an adhesive material. Preferably, but not necessarily, depending upon the application of the present invention, at least one of the end pieces would be the anchoring structure or mechanism while the other end piece acts as a lifting end piece.
Additionally the present invention need not solely be used as a nasal dilator but, as previously noted, may also be used as an epidermal positioning system for treatments of wounds and incisions by either keeping the wound or incision open for the purpose of medical treatment such as surgical procedures or cleansing of the wound or incision or by positioning the ends of the wound together in close proximity to aid in suturing of a wound or simply to be used as a suture mechanism in and of itself to hold the ends of a wound together or to hold the ends of an incision together.
Further, when the device of the present invention is used over a wound it may also have application as a bandage. For example, the elastic or resilient material will have at least one side positioned over and adjacent the wound or incision area. This side positioned over or adjacent the wound or incision area may have a medicinal material applied thereto. This medicinal material may be, for example, zinc chromate or an alginate like calcium or sodium alginate; each of those materials respectively having antibacterial and clot enhancing capabilities. Other medicinal materials or even non-medicinal materials could also be applied using the device of the present invention depending upon the goals and results desired of the particular user.
If the epidermal positioning mechanism of the present invention is used as a bandage it should be noted that a bandage structure could be combined with the present invention such that the bandage structure would have at least a first end and second end and elastic material would be coupled to the first end and to the second end with an anchoring structure coupled to a portion of the elastic material as well. This would provide at least two anchor points at the ends of the resilient elastic material not coupled to the bandage structure. In this manner one of the anchor structures could be adhered to the skin at a predetermined position and the bandage structure positioned over the wound or incision by stretching the resilient or elastic material and then applying the other anchor structure could be to the skin at another predetermined position. In this manner, the elastic material will contract and this will have the effect of forcing the bandage material into more positive contact with the wound and thereby enhance the effectiveness of the bandaged material. If desired a medicinal compound could be applied to the surface of the bandage material which is adjacent to the surface of the wound or incision.
The anchoring structure in such a use would of course comprise at least two end pieces coupled to the elastic material at predetermined positions and the end pieces would include an adhesive material attached to a side of the anchoring end pieces adjacent to the epidermis or skin to which they are to be attached. The bandage structure could also have a medicinal material applied to it as previously noted with respect to the elastic material.
Additionally, the mechanism of the present invention could be described as epidermal lifting mechanism having anchor/lifting portions, connected via an elastic or stretchable material, and include an adhesive surface. The anchor/lifting portions being such that each portion, depending upon where it is applied, may act as either an anchor portion or a lifting portion. The anchor/lifting portions having a plurality of incisions or cuts of predetermined shape which divide each anchor/lifting portion into a plurality of adhesive areas. This division of the anchor/lifting portion into a plurality of adhesive areas allows the anchor/lifting portion adhesive areas to be divided such that after a first anchor/lifting portion is applied to the desired epidermal location a first predetermined portion of that first anchor/lifting mechanism may be peeled away and leave a second predetermined portion, having a predetermined shape due to the plurality of cute or incisions, in place on the epidermal location. Subsequently, a second anchor/lifting portion, connected to the first anchor/lifting portion via the elastic material, may be applied to a second predetermined or desired epidermal location so that the elastic material is stretched a desired amount. The second anchor/lifting portion, if it is substantially similar to the first anchor/lifting portion may be applied to the epidermis so that it may be peeled away and leave a second predetermined portion, having a predetermined shape due to the plurality of cuts or incisions, in place on the epidermal location. Accordingly, the first and second anchor/lifting portions may act as a separate anchor point and lifting point or as separate anchor points or as separate lifting points and the elastic material may simply be used to supply tension between the points or it may be used to apply a material such as a medicine to the epidermis located between the two points or it may be used to supply tension and apply a material between the two points, etc.
Further, the present invention may be described as a method for using a dressing mechanism where the dressing mechanism comprises a first section, a second section, ends third section; the first section being coupled to the second section and the second section being coupled to the third section; the first section and the third section comprising an elastic material; the first section and the third section each having a first side; and a predetermined portion of the first side including an adhesive located thereon. The method consequently comprising: First, applying the first section to a first predetermined location on an epidermis. Second pulling the third section toward a second predetermined location on the epidermis. Third, applying the third section to the second predetermined location on the epidermis.
Alternatively, the method could be described as a method for using a dressing comprising a plurality of anchor structures, a treatment section, and an elastic material. The elastic material extending from the anchoring structure to the treatment section. The elastic material being coupled to at least one anchoring structure at a first coupling section and to the treatment section at a second coupling section. The method comprising the steps of positioning the treatment section over a first predetermined area of an epidermis; applying at least one anchor structure to a second predetermined area of the epidermis; and applying at one other anchor structure to a third predetermined area of the epidermis.